Emerald brings out your eyes
by Gaara-Sasuke-Kiba
Summary: Gaara  Sakura! Ur saying now way, right? Well, this is what i think.  3rd FF.  No flames please. Chappy 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura touched the necklace gently; thinking that the slightest movement would break it. It was emerald, it matched her eyes. The chain was made of silver, very shiny. The charm that hung off of it was the letter G. "Oh Gaara! It's wonderful!" Sakura squealed, tying it around her neck._

_"I could return it, if you don't like it." Gaara said, looking at his feet. "Why would you return it silly? I love it! And I love you." Sakura said, blushing._

Normal P.O.V

That had been 12 years ago. This was now. Their children were with Iruka-Sensei, Gaara off being Kazekage in Suna. Sakura sighed. She wished Ino were here. But, Ino was with Shikimaru, somewhere off in Kohana. She wished Hinata was there. But, she was off on her honeymoon with Naruto. She wished **anyone** was there, but they were probably off with their husbands. Sakura sighed again._ I should get a hobby._ She thought, going to the Kitchen. At least Ai and Kari would be home soon. She looked at the clock on the wall. More like five hours.

Sakura P.O.V

"Man, I wish Gaara was here." I said, looking at our wedding picture. Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Temari had been my bridesmaids. Kankuro, Naruto, Shikimaru and Neji had been his whatevertheryecalleds. Hinata had been my maid-of-honor. Kankuro was Gaara's best man. There wasn't really another choice. Shika's and Ino's son; Hiroki, had been the ring bearer. Their daughter; Watura, along with my little sis; Shebai, had been the flower girls. It was in my apartment, it wasn't very big, and the guests were very few. The only thing that I didn't like was the fact that I had to have bodyguards protect the door, incase Sasuke or Itachi came along. They consisted of Kakashi and Iruka-Sensei. Oh, and Master Gui.

Regular P.O.V

Finally, Ai and Kari were home. "It's about time!" Sakura fumed her eyes full of rage. "You're 15 minutes late! Both of you explain now!" The mom yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

"AikindabeatupHirokiandItriedtostophimbuthewoudn'tlistensoIrukaSeneiheldusafterclassandthatswhywe'relate." Kari said, exasperated. But, at the same time, Ai said; "KarigotanFonhertesttobecomearealninjaandgetaheadbandandIbeatupHirokicausehegotoneandIdidn'tandhewasmakingfunofmeandIgotangryandIbeathimupandIhadtostayafterclassbutit'sKari'sfaultcauseshedidn'tgetoneeitherandIrukaSenseiwasdissapinted." Ai took a breath. "And that's what happened." He concluded.

"Ai…go upstairs and get in your room. You're father will deal with you. Kari, come with me. I need to talk to you." Sakura said calmly, leading Kari into a room she'd never seen before. "Kari, this is **my** headband. I got it when I was your age." Sakura said, opening a door, and revealing her headband, as well as another. "I've only showed these to you're father. I would have hoped that you would have passed that test. I'm almost as disappointed as when Naruto fought S-S…" Sakura couldn't even bear to say his name.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's S-s? That's a funny name!" Kari laughed, not knowing who he was. "His name is not S-s. It's--- it's---" Sakura sighed. Why wouldn't it come out of her mouth? "I'll tell you when you're older." Sakura said, looking at her daughter. She was an exact replica of Gaara, down to the sign on her forehead. Striking red hair, blacked eyes, serious expression. Except when she laughed. Her laughter was like a babbling brook. It made anyone near her want to laugh. It was almost like Naruto's. "Mommy? Are you okay?" Kari asked, looking at her mother. Suddenly, Kari was gone. Sakura blinked. Surely it had been her imagination?

"Ai! Ai!! Go get Tsunade! Quickly!" Sakura yelled, running to his room. Ai, being the quickest in Kohana, ran out the door, and straight down the street. Ai stopped at Naruto's house. "Naruto, do you know where Tsunade is?" He asked, breathless.

"No, why," Naruto asked, looking up from his ramen.

"'Cause Kari's gone missing!"

Naruto told him to check everywhere, and that he would get Hinata right away. He would also send Tetsushi to get Kiba and Shikimaru. "Thanks," Ai said, running down the street. He ran down the Academy, and got Iruka-Sensei. "Iruka-Sensei! Iruka-Sensei! You gotta help me!" Ai said, running into his office. There, he found exactly who he didn't want to see.

Itachi and Sasuke, holding Kari by her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let her go!"

"And why should we do that?" Itachi asked, tightening his grip on her hair. Kari usually wore her hair like Shikimaru's, only she didn't have all of it down. From the looks of it, she'd fought them, and her hair wasn't in the semi-bun anymore. "Sorry Kari," Ai said, running towards the door.

"Not so fast," Sasuke said, grabbing the boy by his collar. "You're not going anywhere." Sasuke took a controller out of his pocket, pressed a button, and the wall behind him turned around. There, stood shackles, open ones. Ai struggled to get free, but with no such luck. Sasuke brought him over, and clipped him to the wall. "Ai, your name means love, but you have none." Ai looked at his sister, helpless in Itachi's grasp.

"Let me go! I'll… I'll yell." He said, trying to be brave. "Even if you did, no one would hear you. We sound proofed this room, just in case." Sasuke pulled out yet another control, and pushed the button, the wall next to Ai started to revolve, but got stuck. "Dang, let me go fix it, Sasuke, you stay here and guard them." Itachi said, handing him Kari like she was a book. "Make sure that they don't get away." He reminded his brother. Sasuke was like a hawk. Suddenly, Ai and Sasuke heard Itachi scream. Sasuke ran out the door, closing it behind him. Ai laughed under his breath, they forgot about the window. Quick as he could, Ai slid his hand out of the shackle, and then reached for the button above his head. Within 3 minutes he had gotten Kari off the floor, where Sasuke had left her, a stream of blood trickling out of her mouth. Ai shook his sister, and she woke up. "W-who's there?" Kari asked, dazed.

"Kari, you have to wake up, we need to get out of here."


End file.
